La verdad entre mentiras
by peste21
Summary: [oneshot] celos o no, Mako tenía un mal presentimiento, y seguiría con la firme resolución que se había trazado tiempo atrás de proteger a Korra y ayudarla con su misión.


Hola a todos, estaba trabajando en los siguientes capítulos de un par de fics que tengo en el horno, y quería cambiar un poco y escribir algo corto que los hiciera a ustedes y a mí misma feliz.

* * *

_**LA VERDAD ENTRE MENTIRAS**_

Mako siempre se había enorgullecido de sus habilidades para detectar el peligro, probablemente, había sido por aquella razón que tenía tanto éxito como detective. Muy pocas veces su instinto lo había traicionado. En realidad, al maestro fuego le gustaba pensar que todos caminaban por el mundo con una especie de medidor que marcaba en una escala del uno al diez que tan peligrosos eran, o podían llegar a ser, por lo general, aquellos quienes se vanagloriaban de su talento no llegaban a ser tan espeluznantes como los que simplemente cometían crímenes sin siquiera pensando.

Por su puesto, en su corta vida, Mako ya había visto el marcador deslizarse hasta el diez en varias ocasiones, en las que la Avatar se hubiera enfrentado a los más poderosos enemigos. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que sus alarmas se prenderían ante aquel insignificante muchacho.

— Hey Korra, que alegría tenerte aquí, con nosotros — saludó amablemente un estudiante de aproximadamente 20 años, con cabello café claro y rostro afable que los miraba desde el final del pasillo de la universidad Central de Ciudad Républica, mientras que Korra, el resto del equipo Avatar, Jinora y Tenzin los acompañaban.

— Hola Huei — respondió la chica mientras los saludaba con un gesto con la mano y una amable sonrisa.

Huei Fong era un estudiante de la Universidad Central de Ciudad República, una de las más prestigiosas instituciones de las Republicas Unidas, a simple vista, parecía un estudiante de ciencias políticas bastante normal, y altamente consagrado a las causas sociales del mundo, por lo que a nadie pareció extrañarle que tuviera una especie de enamoramiento juvenil por la Avatar, después de todo, Korra era precisamente la representación de todo lo que él admiraba, la lucha desinteresada y altruista por los derechos de las personas, y un gran símbolo de poder.

Desde hacía un mes que este muchacho había contactado a Korra, con el fin de que ella diera una conferencia acerca del cambio de gobierno en el antiguo Reino de la Tierra, por supuesto, la Avatar se negó, ella solía decir que no había nada que decir acerca de todo aquel asunto, y que ella no hizo mayor cosa para solucionar toda la situación. Por su puesto, Huei no se dio por vencido, siguió llamando una y otra vez, y en varias ocasiones se presentó en la Isla del templo del aire con el fin de que ella cambiara de opinión. Con el tiempo, se hizo cada vez más y más obvio que al muchacho realmente le gustaba Korra.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que él me visite? — le preguntó Korra con una sonrisa amable una tarde soleada en el patio principal de la Isla del Templo del Aire, después de que él muchacho hubiera visitado a Korra.

— No me gusta— contestó Mako sin emoción

— Awww… Mako está celoso — intervino Opal quien se había acercado a ellos junto con Boilin.

— No, no es eso, sencillamente creo que él es algo extraño — opinó Mako quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la maestra aire.

— Admítelo hermano — insistió Boilin mientras que Mako lo fulminaba con la mirada por su falta de apoyo en todo aquel asunto.

— Ya dije que no se trata de eso, simplemente, pienso que Huei tiene algo que no me gusta, ¿no han notado que nunca habla de él mismo? — preguntó Mako.

— Sí, solo pregunta por Korra, cómo alguien que está enamorado — se burló Opal con un tono soñador, al tiempo que comenzaba a mandarle besos a Korra, mientras que la Avatar negaba suavemente con la cabeza, al ver a su amiga hacer todo aquel circo, definitivamente, Boilin era una pésima influencia para ella.

— No, más bien, cómo alguien que tiene un secreto, o cómo alguien que quiere conseguir la mayor cantidad de información sobre el Avatar — comentó Mako mucho más serio.

— Creo que eres un paranoico — intervino Boilin, por lo que Mako volvió a dedicarle una mirada llena de resentimiento — lo siento, puedes molestarte todo lo que quieras, pero Huei no ha hecho nada cómo para que dudemos de él.

— Lo lamento Mako, pero está vez debo ponerme de lado de Boilin— intervino Korra — personalmente, no creo que yo le guste, en todo caso, no me parece que él sea una persona peligrosa ¿no crees que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda? — preguntó amablemente Korra mientras trataba de evitar una discusión con Mako.

— Supongo que sí — aceptó el muchacho, dando por terminada aquella discusión.

Con todo, Mako aún no estaba completamente convencido, simplemente había algo en Huei Fong que no le terminaba de agradar, parecía demasiado serio para una persona de su edad, demasiado consagrado a su tarea de convencer a Korra de que dictara aquella charla en la Universidad. Por aquellas sospechas, el maestro fuego tomó la firme determinación de no dar ni un paso atrás, y acompañar a la Avatar hasta el final.

Un par de semanas después, Korra aceptó la propuesta de Huei y decidió dar su discurso un soleado viernes en la mañana durante una ceremonia de graduación. Y con todo, a Mako seguía sin gustarle la idea por completo.

— Bienvenida Korra — los saludó Huei, mientras extendía su mano para que la Avatar la tomara, por supuesto, ella devolvió el saludo y estrecho su mano, mientras que Mako se preocupaba cada vez más. Personalmente, él no entendía porque, una parte de su cerebro le decía que todos tenían razón, que era un paranoico, pero su instinto le gritaba lo contrario, y que el aquel simple estudiante, tan normal a los ojos de todos, llevaba una señal de peligro escrita por todas partes.

— Hola, finalmente conseguiste convencerme, pero no lo voy a negar, estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo hablar en público — respondió Korra con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Eso no es cierto Avatar Korra — dijo rápidamente el muchacho — yo la he escuchado hablar en público, en realidad, he ido varios de sus discursos, y sé que es muy buena haciéndolo— opinó.

A Mako no le gustó todo aquello, ¿Por qué había escuchado todos los discursos de Korra? ¿Desde hacía exactamente cuánto tiempo la seguía?.

— Korra — intervino Mako. — es mejor que sigamos, tenemos que ir a la recepción, y después tienes que alistarte para el discurso— comentó seriamente el maestro fuego mientras tomaba a la Avatar por el codo.

Korra y Mako avanzaron por el pasillo hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo una recepción antes de la graduación, y cuando ambos se encontraron solos, la Avatar no pudo evitar su molestia.

— Oye… al principio pensaba que era tierno, pero ahora estoy comenzando a creer que es algo irritante — dijo Korra quien obviamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con los supuestos celos de Mako.

— Korra, tienes que escucharme, por favor, hay algo que no me gusta en ese sujeto, sé que parecerá algo loco, pero hay algo que no encaja en él, toda su historia, él ni siquiera nos ha dicho de donde proviene— opinó Mako.

— ¿Y por qué debería interesarme un detalle como ese? — preguntó Korra quien ahora sí sonaba verdaderamente irritada.

— No lo sé, probablemente, porque no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre él, pero él parece conocer toda tu historia desde hace mucho tiempo, o porque no parece normal para su edad — opino Mako quien sabía muy en el fondo que todas sus sospechas debían escucharse como una sarta de barbaridades de un loco paranoico.

— Mako, no tiene nada de extraño que un estudiante universitario esté tan involucrado en causas políticas, probablemente, quiere trabajar en la política— dijo Korra en voz calmada, tratando de bajar el tono de la conversación, que rápidamente estaba ascendiendo a pelea, pero la expresión de Mako no se relajó ni siquiera un poco.

— Esta bien — aceptó la chica — si tanto significa para ti, cancelaré las otras conferencias que prometí dictar en la universidad, pero, no quiero volver a oir una palabra sobre esta tontería ¿está claro? — preguntó Korra en voz firme.

— Esta bien… — suspiró Mako sintiéndose un poco más relajado — para mí es más que suficiente— dijo sonriendo — ahora, vamos al salón, quiero volver al Templo del Aire.

— Como digas — aceptó Korra bruscamente, mientras se disponía a dejar la habitación, sin embargo, la mano de Mako sobre la suya la detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

— Por favor, no te molestes conmigo, tú bien sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti, sé que debo parecerte un loco, pero también sé que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto — dijo Mako mirándola a los ojos.

— Mako… — suspiró Korra — lo sé, pero a veces me pones las cosas muy, muy difíciles — se quejó la Avatar.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. En apariencia todo fue muy apacible, los invitados tomaban el brunch, mientras que el sonido de las finas vajillas y la incesante conversación de un sin fin de intelectualoides subían la presión arterial de Mako, pues se suponía que no debía esperar nada, y aún así él esperaba lo peor. En ese momento, el policía buscó con la mirada al objeto de todas sus sospechas, pero no pudo verlo por ninguna parte.

— Oye — le dijo Mako a una chica joven que hacía parte del comité organizador de todo ese evento — ¿ has visto a Huei Fong? Él fue quien nos invitó a la Universidad, es raro que no se encuentre en el evento que él mismo organizó — comentó Mako tratando de sonar tan casual y amigable cómo fuese posible.

— Si… eso es típico de él, a veces desaparece cuando más se necesita, y se molesta sí alguien lo reprende — comentó la chica.

— Sí, es un tipo peculiar ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Mako quien vio en aquella chica la posibilidad de sacar alguna clase de información.

— Oiga, usted es el guardaespaldas o algo así de la Avatar Korra ¿no es verdad? — contrainterrogo la chica.

— Sí, algo así — contestó Mako de mala gana.

— Fong, es un tipo calmado, nunca lo he visto discutiendo con nadie, no se mete en problemas, en realidad, nunca lo había visto tan interesado en algo cómo en esta ocasión, pero no, no creo que sea tan peculiar, en realidad es bastante normal — comentó la chica.

— Sí, claro, bastante normal — murmuró Mako frustrado — sí me disculpas, debo atender un asunto — dijo el maestro fuego antes de dejar sola a la muchacha y abandonar el salón de recepciones.

Nuevamente, Mako recorrió el camino de vuelta a la entrada principal, mientras pensaba una y otra vez, que probablemente sus presentimientos debían estar errados. Tal vez, su radar interno estaba estropeado, porque al parecer aquel muchacho no era más que un estudiante corriente. Con aquello en mente, el maestro fuego recorrió el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, hasta que finalmente, llegó a los estacionamientos en donde sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo prendió. El detective sabía que no podía hacer aquello en frente de Korra o de alguno de los miembros de la familia de Tenzin sin resultar reprendido, por lo que en ese momento le pareció necesario alejarse de todo para poder relajarse en paz.

Mako se recostó en el satomóvil oficial que los había traído hasta la Universidad, mientras que observaba las ramas de los arboles que rodeaban el estacionamiento. Hasta que el sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo alertó, pero mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando vio claramente cómo Huei Fong cerraba la cajuela de su auto. El muchacho se dio cuenta de inmediato que alguien lo observaba y le dedicó un rápido saludo con la mano al detective, al que Mako respondió amablemente, para no despertar sospechas.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie en el estacionamiento, Mako se acercó rápidamente al vehículo, y sacó una pieza de metal con la que comenzó a abrirlo. Durante sus días en las triadas, el maestro fuego aprendió una gran variedad de lecciones que le enseñaron las duras calles de Ciudad Republica, pero la más útil de todas había resultado ser cómo violar el seguro de la puerta de un Satomóvil, por lo que no dudó en utilizar este conocimiento a su favor.

— Vemos… — dijo Mako mientras subía al auto y sacaba los documentos de la guantera. Y cómo era de esperarse, el maestro fuego encontró el permiso de conducir y la identificación de Huei Fong. Aquel par de papeles no le brindaron gran información, tan solo que el muchacho había nacido en Ba Sin Se, y actualmente residía en Ciudad Republica.

De repente, Mako encontró el carnet de identificación de la universidad de Huei Fong, y se dio cuenta de que en él había una curiosa palabra escrita en la parte de abajo: "Becado", y una pregunta se formó en el cerebro del maestro fuego, ¿ por qué él chico no lo mencionó? Después de todo, aquello era motivo para estar orgulloso sí él había recibido una beca, significaba que era un estudiante modelo, ¿Por qué no quería que Korra se enterara? Se preguntó el detective.

Mako se paro rápidamente, y con gran facilidad, también violentó el seguro de la cajuela del auto, y lo que encontró allí, sí que lo alertó. Se trataba de una serie de materiales plásticos y láminas de metal, sin mencionar una serie de frascos de color ambarino que el maestro fuego no pudo identificar a simple vista.

— ¡Korra! — exclamó Mako antes de regresar corriendo al salón de recepciones.

— Maestro Tenzin — gritó Mako en la puerta al verlo conversar con un par de sujetos — Maestro Tenzin, debemos evacuar, ¿dónde está Korra? Debemos evacuar todo el edificio, creo que puede haber alguien con explosivos, debemos sacar a todos de aquí. — repitió completamente frenético. Para su sorpresa, el maestro aire no puso en duda sus palabras.

— Bien, si tu lo dices, lo mejor será comenzar a evacuar, llamaré a Lin, y le informaré de la situación — dijo Tenzin.

— En el estacionamiento, hay un auto completamente abarrotado con material explosivo, y pertenece a Huei Fong — explicó el muchacho, quien claramente pudo ver el rostro de Tenzin cambiar de la simple preocupación al verdadero pánico. Probablemente, el maestro aire no esperaba que Mako tuviera verdaderas razones para estar tan preocupado.

— Saca a Korra de ahí, les diré a los demás que comiencen a dar la voz de alerta. — le indicó rápidamente Tenzin.

Sin dudarlo, Mako se precipitó al interior del edificio mientras que buscaba habitación por habitación a la Avatar, y veía cómo las personas se precipitaban hacía la salida en tanto eran evacuadas por la policía y los voluntarios universitarios. De repente, el maestro fuego entró al auditorio principal.

— ¡Korra! — gritó Mako al ver a la chica parada mirando un punto indeterminado de la audiencia.

— ¡No des un paso más! — le advirtió Korra observandolo con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de temor, y abiertos de par en par. Fue en ese momento, que Mako se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el auditorio.

— No se muevan — gritó Huei Fong mientras sostenía una maleta contra su pecho. Mako nunca había visto al muchacho de aquella manera, se veía pálido y enfermizo, con el rostro cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, que ponía de presente que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Contra las indicaciones de Korra, Mako comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacía la chica, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar su antebrazo. El maestro fuego sabía que la presión que ejercía sobre la piel de la Avatar era muy fuerte, y probablemente, la estaba hiriendo un poco, pero sus nervios no daban para menos, ya que los dos se encontraban en frente de un peligro inminente y bastante impredecible.

— Huei, dame la bolsa — dijo Korra firmemente.

— No, ni te atrevas a darme ordenes Avatar, tú no sabes… no sabes… — gimió el muchacho quien había comenzado a llorar suavemente.

— ¿Por qué quieres volarnos en pedazos? — preguntó Mako bruscamente, por lo que Korra lo miró temerosa de que aquellas duras palabras hicieran que Huei perdiera la paciencia y detonara la bomba — ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que seas becado? ¿Porque nos escondiste aquello?

— Ella… ella fue la única que confió…. Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de cómo era mi vida antes de que ella… me dio un futuro, lo único que yo debía hacer era esto, solo esto — balbuceó el muchacho, mientras seguía llorando.

— ¿Quién, de quien estás hablando? — preguntó Korra duramente.

— Ella… Kuvira — volvió a tartamudear el muchacho.

— Déjame adivinar — intervino Mako — tú vivías en Ba Sin Se, naciste en una familia pobre cómo ratas, y un día Kuvira descubrió tu potencial, y te dio una beca estatal para venir a estudiar a Ciudad Republica, lo único que tenías que hacer a cambio era tratar de matar al Avatar— comentó Mako casi arrogantemente.

— ¿T-tu c-como lo sabes? — tartamudeó el muchacho completamente asustado.

— No es la primera vez que he escuchado acerca de los "acuerdos" que ella solía hacer, en realidad, creo que ella nunca le daba muchas opciones a aquellos con quienes hacía negocios — opinó el maestro fuego sarcásticamente.

— Huei — lo llamó Korra pacientemente — Kuvira ya no está en el poder, no tienes porque hacer esto.

— ¡Mentira! — gritó el muchacho — ella tenía a mi familia, yo sé que ella encontrará una forma…

— No lo hará, ella ya no está — insistió Korra pacientemente — dame ese bolso, o déjalo en el suelo, pero no hagas algo de lo que podrías arrepentiré — continuó la chica amablemente mientras estiraba su mano en dirección del muchacho.

— No, tu no… ella… — balbuceó Huei. Pero Korra no bajó su firme mirada, ni su mano, por lo que por primera vez, el muchacho se tranquilizó y comenzó a bajar el ritmo de su respiración.

— Cálmate, todo estará bien, ven conmigo — lo alentó Korra pacientemente.

— ¿D-de verdad? — preguntó Huei nervioso.

— Sí, de verdad, te lo garantizo— respondió Korra.

Muy lentamente, Huei comenzó a estirar su mano, y a entregarle el maletín a Korra. Sin embargo, justo cuando él se encontraba a centímetros de la Avatar una fuerte explosión retumbó desde lo más profundo del lugar. La maestra no entendió bien que sucedió, tan solo comprendió rápidamente que era momento de dejar a su instinto actuar libremente, y creó una enorme burbuja de aire que apenas alcanzó a envolverlos a los tres, pero, no sin antes dejar que una lluvia de escombros y polvo les callera encima.

Korra estaba segura de que algo la había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, por lo que un dolor punzante la molestaba mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la burbuja de aire. No obstante, justo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la chica sintió que la envolvía la oscuridad, y a partir de ello no pudo saber otra cosa.

.

.

.

Mako despertó con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras que ellos se adecuaban a la luz del sol. De inmediato, el muchacho miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una habitación completamente blanca y rodeado de un fuerte olor a antiséptico y otra clase de químicos, por lo que entendió que debía tratarse de un hospital. El maestro fuego no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó despierto mirando fijamente al techo, pero debió de ser bastante, ya que en el trascurso de todo ese tiempo, vinieron un par de enfermeras y una médica a visitarlo.

— ¡Mako! Gracias a los espíritus que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada — dijo Korra emocionada desde la puerta. El muchacho la miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una venda rodeándole el cráneo y un camisón de hospital, mientras arrastraba una bolsa de medicamento, la que tenía inyectada al dorso de su mano.

— Avatar Korra, usted debe descansar, podría dañar el tratamiento — le advirtió preocupada la misma médica que había atendido a Mako y que ahora se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo.

— Solo quiero hablar con él por un momento — respondió Korra mientras fruncía el seño, y se libraba del agarre de la doctora quien quería por todos los medios retirarla del marco de la puerta.

— No es buena idea, aun está recibiendo medicamento, lo mejor es que permanezca en cama — insistió la mujer quien no quería soltar a Korra. Por su parte, Mako decidió intervenir cuando vio en los ojos de la Avatar un tinte de irritación que solía anunciarle que la tormenta que estaba por venir.

— Korra, no seas terca, te prometo que hablaremos una vez hallas terminado de recibir tu medicamento, después de todo, no es que pueda moverme a ninguna parte ¿no es verdad? — bromeó Mako, pero aquello tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario en la Avatar, ya que ella se mordió el labio, mientras que su mirada se tornaba acuosa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Korra preocupada.

— Sí, mucho mejor — mintió Mako, quien claramente sentía dolor en cada uno de sus miembros. — por favor ve — insistió, por lo que Korra le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras ella era conducida por la doctora.

Aquel día, Mako no volvió a ver a Korra, pero sí fue visitado por su hermano y Opal quienes le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido.

— Korra quedó muy mal herida — dijo Opal amablemente — tu también, pero me temo que ese sujeto quedó aún peor — dijo la chica quien obviamente todavía se encontraba molesta con Huei por la situación en la que los había puesto.

— ¿Esta muerto? — preguntó Mako temeroso de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, ya que sabía perfectamente que de ser así, aquello tendría un efecto terrible en Korra.

— No, pero se encuentra en cuidados intensivos— respondió Boilin — tengo entendido que quedó muy mal.

— ¿Korra lo sabe? — preguntó nuevamente Mako

— Sí, ella lo sabe, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, ella lo tomó bastante bien— comentó Opal un poco más animada.

Su hermano y Opal lo dejaron solo por lo que quedó de la tarde, por lo que Mako tuvo que entretenerse con la radio y los diarios que le habían traído sus visitas. Aquella noche, el maestro fuego no podía dormir, pues si bien se había mantenido ocupado durante el día, las dudas sobre el bienestar de Korra lo asaltaron. Finalmente, decidió levantarse e ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera dar otro movimiento, la suave presión de otro cuerpo en su colchón lo hizo detenerse.

— Iba a levantarme, porque quería buscarte — dijo Mako sin despegar su vista del techo. El maestro fuego sintió la respiración de Korra en su cuello, quien se hallaba acostada junto a él, mirándolo fijamente.

— Lo siento, chico listo, pero fuiste demasiado lento, la próxima vez tendrás que darte prisa si quieres ganarme — bromeó Korra — ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó la chica mucho más preocupada.

— Sí…— contestó Mako sin sonar muy convencido — tu sabes que tengo huesos duros, Boilin y tú me pegaban con más fuerza cuando practicábamos pro control— dijo a modo de burla.

— Tu siempre dices eso — se quejó Korra en un tono tan serio que alertó de inmediato a Mako — tú siempre dices eso — repitió con la voz quebrada — pero esto es mi culpa, yo… yo ni siquiera pude proteger… yo no siquiera puedo proteger… — sollozó suavemente Korra.

— No, no, no. No digas eso Korra — negó Mako quien se dio media vuelta y la abrazó fuertemente a su pecho — no digas eso, que no es cierto.

— Los dos sabemos que sí lo es — murmuró la chica aún con la voz algo quebrada — logro arreglar algo, pero no importa lo que haga, siempre le estoy fallando a alguien — se quejó Korra mientras hundía cada vez más su rostro en la camisa de Mako y agarraba firmemente los brazos de este.

— Pensé que podía salvarlo — comenzó nuevamente la Avatar.

— Aún no ha muerto — respondió Mako — aún hay esperanza — comentó mientras olía el cabello de la nuca de Korra.

— Es tan… yo no… — balbuceo la chica.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dijo sinceramente Mako, quien era una de las personas en la vida de Korra que mejor sabia que tipo de presión manejaba la Avatar. Irónicamente, aquello siempre estuvo en su cara, pero, no iba mentir, inicialmente se le dificultó poder ver más allá de sus propios intereses, y observar atentamente las dificultades que traía el titulo de la maestra agua.

Sin embargo, ellos dos ya llevaban años de conocerse, y el maestro fuego no pudo más que abrazarla y quedarse en silencio mientras que esperaba que aquel intimo contacto sirviera para que ella consiguiera un poco de tranquilidad, y tristemente, Mako llegaba al mismo punto de siempre, porque ese era su drama frente a Korra, ella debía enfrentarse al mundo, cargarlo sobre sus hombros, mientras que él la veía hacerlo, sin poder hacer nada verdaderamente significativo para ayudarla.

De repente, Mako sintió los labios de Korra sobre los suyos, en un intenso y demandante beso mientras que ella se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la tela de la pijama de Mako. Para el maestro fuego no fue difícil adivinar a donde quería llegar ella con todo aquello, por lo que rápidamente cortó el beso y la miró a los ojos, pero, lo que vio en ellos no fue emoción, ni deseo, todo lo contrario, más parecía una especie de desesperación que lo desarmó.

— Korra tú no quieres esto — murmuró Mako.

— Por supuesto que sí, y yo sé que tú también — se burló la chica — así que deja de fingir falsa modestia y date prisa antes de que alguien nos descubra — dijo Korra mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano y estirar el elástico de su pantalón. Por un momento, Mako estuvo cerca de perder el poco control que le quedaba, ya que sería muy fácil dejarse guiar por el momento y tomarla allí mismo en esa cama de hospital, después de todo, él llevaba meses anhelando tocarla nuevamente de aquella manera. Pero, así cómo sería terriblemente simple, también sería egoísta obligarla a hacer algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría.

— Espera, no creo que sea buena idea — dijo Mako mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Korra para evitar que siguiera tocándolo — esta noche necesitas descansar, necesitas sanar, y yo también, Korra — murmuró el maestro fuego.

— Sí… — susurro Korra tristemente — lo mejor será que me vaya.

— Espera… — se apresuró a decir Mako, mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero era muy tarde, cuando él se levantó, ella ya había salido de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, nada verdaderamente importante sucedió, ni al día después de aquel, pero una parte de Mako se preguntaba una y otra vez si debìo haber cedido a los deseos de Korra aquella noche, probablemente, en aquel momento, ella se encontrarìa furiosa y algo triste, por su rechazo, cuando la verdad era muy diferenete, nada más hubiera querido Mako aquella noche que besarla y tenerla cómo no lo hacía desde años atrás.

Finalmente, tras una larga semana de hospitalización Mako finalmente estubo listo para pararse y dar una vuelta por el hospital, era sencillamente cuastión de tiempo antes de que lo dierán de alta y pudiera salir de aquel lugar.

Mako comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del hospital, mientras que miraba atentamente esperando encontrar la habitación de Korra, sin más anhelo que verla e intentar razonar con ella para que lo perdonara por su rechazo.

De repente, Mako fijó su atención en una sala de espera, en la que una familia hablaba con una mujer joven , por su puesto se trataba de Korra, quien miraba con una suave sonrisa a las personas que la acompañaban, entre los que estaban Huei y dos personas que debían ser sus padres. El muchacho aún se encontraba en la silla de ruedas que le proporcinaba el hospital, pero sin lugar a dudas se veía mejor. En aquel momento, la vista de Mako se enfoco en la Avatar, y se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

Al poco tiempo de la llegada de Mako, la familia salió de la habitación. Al slir, Huei le dedicó una rápida mirada al maestro fuego, pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, toda aquel asunto era demasiado incómodo cómo para hacer comentarios sin sentido.

Personalmente, él no estaba interesado en saludar y pretender ser amable con la misma persona que lo había enviado a él y a Korra al hospital por un par de semanas. Sin embargo, conociendo a la Avatar, ella no dudaría en perdonar en seguida a aquel sujeto. En efecto, cuando la chica se quedó sola en la sala de espera ella comenzó a inspeccionar las flores que la familia le había dado, mientras sonreía suavemente.

— ¡Mako! — exclamó Korra al darse cuenta de que él la observaba, en tanto abrazaba más fuertemente las flores.

— Lamento interrumpirte — se disculpó Mako — ¿ese que salió era Huei? — preguntó Mako quien fingió no conocer al muchacho.

— Era la familia de Huei, él ya está bien, se recuperó, y vinierón a agredecerme por mi ayuda — dijo Korra sin despegar su mirada de las flores— él sobrevivió, su madre estaba muy agradecida. Pobre Huei, ha sido deportado de de las Republicas Unidas, me temo que no podrá terminar su carrera, además tendrá que pasar un par de años en la carcel — comentó Korra genuinamente acongojada.

— ¿No crees que es lo mínimo que se merece después de todo lo que nos hizo? — preguntó Mako bruscamente.

— Posiblemente, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por él — comentó la chica.

— Si no lo hicieras, no serías la misma Korra que conozco— comentó Mako mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

— Es curioso, pero estas son las primeras que recibo — dijo la Avatar mientras seguía mirando las rosas y estrujandolas contra su pecho. En aquel momento, Mako no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, despúes todo, él había sido su novio por un buen tiempo y jamás había tenido la delicadeza de hacerle un regalo como aquel, ni siquiera ahora, cuando su relación se encontraba en un extraño e incomprensible limbo.

— ¿Te gustan las rosas? — preguntó Mako mientras retiraba un mechon del rostro de la maestra agua.

— Sí, supongo que son lindas — opinó Korra estrechando ligeramente de hombros. En seguida, la maestra agua alzó su mirada y lo observo atentamente — lamento lo de la otra noche — empezó la chica en un susurro — es solo que yo… yo a veces me siento tan, pero tan confundida que no sé que hacer — comentó.

— No hay de que disculparse— contestó Mako.

El maestro fuego paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la Avatar, y la apretó contar su cuerpo. Después, le dio un sencillo beso en la mejilla al tiempo que tomaba las flores y las tiraba hacía un lado.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Korra al ver esto — esas son mias— se quejó.

— Tal vez si estaba un poco celoso— comentó Mako, quien dejó salir una suave risa mientras tenía sus labios pegados a la frente de la chica.

— Eres un tonto — dijo Korra mientras lanzaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del detective.

Puede que Mako aún no supiera a ciencia cierta que se se estaba formando entre los dos, o hacía donde llegaría esa extraña e inestable relación qu habían mantenido desde hacía años atrás, pero no le molestaría en lo más mínimo quedarse al lado de Korra para averiguarlo.

* * *

Hola a todos ese fue un "corto" oneshot, la verdad, es que esto nació como un proyecto de una tarde, la idea es que fuera lo suficientemente corto para hacer parte de visiones, pero no sé que pasó, me dejé llevar. Otra cosa, desde antemano me disculpo si este fic tiene algunos problemas de edición, mi vieja compu finalmente estiró la pata, y tuve que cambiarla, pero como compre una Mac (yo manejaba windows) algunos de mis viejos archivos de word se enloquecieron, entre eso, este.

Ahora entre otras cosas, recientemente recuperé mi contraseña de mi cuenta de fandoms en tumbrl, generalmente, yo tengo un blog de cocina, pero he decidido retomar mi viejo blog, me pueden buscar como geekxxx, y siempre tengo mi buzón abierto así que si quieren algún fic o tienen algo que opinar, no dejen de hacerlo.

Sin embargo una de las pocas consecuencias malas de estar en tumbrl, fue recordar la cantidad de haters que se mueven por allí, personalmente creo que el tag de makorra está innabegable, y ya estoy harta de bloquear gente, no les voy a mentir, tengo bloqueadas como a 600 personas más o menos, es algo desgastante, y me temo que mis compañeros de ship no colaboran, en muchos casos se portan igual que los haters. En fin…. Me disculpo por esta nota tan larga y llena de tonterías, bye


End file.
